Celebrity Punishment
by Ferrent Titania
Summary: "Bleach ? Are you kidding me ? Like I will like such things , Bleach music sucks." Kata seorang perempuan mungil bermata violet. Here is my first fanfic guys ! :
1. Prolog

**Celebrity Punishment**

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

Pairing : IchiRuki .

Genre : Friendship, romance

Warning : Abal-abal , fanfic pertama dari anak berumur 14 tahun. Masih banyak kesalahan, dan aku tau itu. Maaf kalo ceritanya aneh, ga nyambung dan yang pastinya banyak kekurangan.

A/N : Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari kpop sebenernya, dari boyband FT Island dan dari aku sendiri yang dulu amat sangat tidak menyukai kpop tapi akhirnya luluh. Wkwkwk

**Don't like don't read !**

**Enjoy reading ~**

* * *

**PROLOG**

"Eh kamu! Zaman gini ga tau yang namanya Bleach? Mau jadi apaan?" Kata Apache dengan wajah sombong menunjuk Rukia. "Memangnya kenapa?" Rukia menjawab Apache dengan santainya. Ya, semua itu karena Bleach memang kurang mampu menarik perhatian Rukia. "Haha! Emang orang ketinggalan zaman kamu!" Rukia mengabaikan kata-kata Apache, menghela nafas lalu membaca kembali novelnya.

"Hey! Katanya Shinys mau datang ke Karakura loh!"

"Oh ya? Kapan? Lu dapet kabar itu dari mana?"

"Itu, udah di umumin sama Sony Music, mereka sponsornya!"

"Beneran bakal datang kan? Nanti kayak Vizards di batalin lagi."

"Beneran kok! Kali ini mereka beneran dateng!"

"Aku bisa ketemu Ichigo-kun!"

Sekelompotan cewek-cewek bleachers dengan histeris meneriakkan bias mereka di Shinys. Suasana itu mengganggu sekali , Rukia beranjak dari kursi dan menuju perpustakaan. "Nah, disini kan lebih tenang."

Rukia duduk di salah satu kursi perpustakaan, di sampingnya terletak sebuah buku, tertulis **BLEACH FEVER** . Dalam hati, Rukia berteriak dengan kencangnya, "Kenapa disemua tempat terdapat BLEACH!?" Setelah dilihatnya sekilas, ia mengambil buku tersebut dan membukanya. Apa sih bleach itu sampe banyak cewek tergila-gila sama boyband-boybandnya? Seganteng apa sih?

Halaman per halaman ia telusuri, dan Rukia sama sekali tidak mengerti isinya. Ia membalikan halaman satu per satu, dan ketika ia berniat menutup buku tersebut, ia berhenti tepat di profil yang bernamakan Kurosaki Ichigo..

"Sepertinya aku tahu nama ini?" Rukia diam sejenak dan berusaha memikir , dahinya mengkerut. "Oh ya, ada yang meneriakkan namanya tadi di kelas!" Rukia membaca sedikit tentang bleach star ini, "Shinys vocalist?"

Namun sebelum membacanya lebih lanjut, sang pemilik buku tersebut datang dan merebut buku itu dari Rukia dengan sedikit kasar..

"Heh Rukia! Ga usah deh buka-buka buku bleach fever! Mending ngerti isinya!" Kata Milarose sinis, adik kembar Apache. "Oh sorry, nih aku balikin."

Adik kakak kembar itu sangat cocok untuk disebut bleach freak, terobsesi sekali dengan bleach. Begitulah yang dipikirkan Rukia. Setelah beberapa menit Milarose pergi, Rukia berdiri dan mengitari perpustakaan yang amat luas itu. Rukia termasuk orang yang kutu buku, entah itu buku novel, biografi, ensiklopedia, komik dan sebagainya. Ia menyukai semua itu tapi tidak jika ada yang bersangkut paut dengan bleach. Setelah ia mendapatkan buku yang menarik untuk dibaca, ia kembali kekelas nya untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya..

Bel berbunyi diseluruh sudut sekolah, menandakan waktu pulang. Siswa-siswi dengan kilat menghilang dari gerbang sekolah hingga tersisa Rukia di dalam kelas sendirian. Rukia membereskan bukunya dan segera melangkah meninggalkan sekolah..

Sesampainya di rumah, tanpa basa basi ia masuk kekamarnya dan merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Rumahnya bagaikan kuburan, ia tinggal berdua bersama kakak iparnya, kakak kandungnya sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas. Kematian kakaknya, Kuchiki Hisana, membuatnya depresi jauh daripada saat kedua orangtuanya meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu. Kejadian tersebutlah yang membuat Rukia menjadi seorang yang cuek akan sekelilingnya dan lebih memilih untuk tertutup. Faktor lainnya adalah kakak iparnya yang kurang memperhatikan Rukia karena pekerjaan kantornya yang amat banyak sehingga membuatnya tenggelam dalam kesibukan dunia bisnis.

Rukia mengambil gitar kesayanganya di pojok kiri kamar tidurnya. Ia cinta dengan musik, tapi bukan music beraliran bleach. Menurutnya secara pribadi, bleach cenderung mengarah pada lagu yang digunakan untuk dance, sehingga aliran tersebut membuat Rukia merasa ia tidak cocok dengan bleach. Kefokusan Rukia yang sedang bermain gitar dipecahkan oleh suara ketukan pintu kamarnya..

TOK ! TOK !

"Rukia,"

"Ada apa, nii-sama? Buka saja, aku tidak mengunci pintu."

Krek!(suara pintu) "Rukia, minggu depan saya mau berangkat ke US." ujar sang kakak _to the poin_t-dan pastinya dengan penuh keformalan.

"Ha? Berapa lama? Ada apa disana?"

"Saya ada urusan kerja, disana kurang lebih satu minggu."

Tiffany menghela nafas dan menjawab, "Jadi aku sendirian dong di rumah?"

"Iya, kamu ga keberatan kan? Kamu berani kan?"

"B-Berani aja sih, tapi.."

"Minggu depan kamu anterin saya ke airport ya."

Sebelum Rukia sempat menjawab, Byakuya sudah menutup dan menghilang dari balik pintu kamar. Dan lagi ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, menatapi langit-langit kamar..

"Satu bulan, sendirian ya?" gumamnya.

**Prolog End**

* * *

**Yaapppp .. ini masih prolog nya .. hehehe**

**aneh ya ? ada yang bingungkah ?**

**maafff .. biar aku jelaskan ..**

**Disini , bleach itu bida dikatakan sebagai salah satu aliran musik , kalo biasanya aliran musik itu ada jpop , kpop , jazz , dan sebagainya, aku menggunakan nama bleach sebagai salah satu aliran musik ..**

**setelah itu , Shinys dan Vizards itu grup cowok ato lebih tepatnya Boyband ..**

**Maklum , inspirasi dari kpop yang penuh dengan boyband -_-"**

**Sekali lagi maaf kalo fanfic ini ga nyambung , tapi terima kasih loh yang uda mau sempetin waktunya buat baca ..**

**So , Review please :D**

**Apa aja di terima kok , kritikan dan saran dari kalian are precious for me :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Celebrity Punishment**

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

Pairing : IchiRuki .

Genre : Friendship, romance

Warning : Abal-abal , fanfic pertama dari anak berumur 14 tahun. Masih banyak kesalahan, dan aku tau itu. Maaf kalo ceritanya aneh, ga nyambung dan yang pastinya banyak kekurangan.

A/N : Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari kpop sebenernya, dari boyband FT Island dan dari aku sendiri yang dulu amat sangat tidak menyukai kpop tapi akhirnya luluh. Wkwkwk

**Don't like don't read !**

**Enjoy reading ~**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – DAY 1**

Rukia terbangun dari mimpi semalamnya, disambut dengan sinar matahari dan kicauan serta nyanyian merdu burung dari luar jendela.

"Kenapa saat tidur waktu cepat sekali, hahh.." Rukia menghela nafas lalu pergi mandi. Hari ini dia izin sekolah, alasannya, ia mau mengantar kakak nya yang akan pergi ke US.

Rukia berdiri di depan meja riasnya dan bercermin. Sambil menyisir rambutnya yang masih berantakan, ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Mulai hari ini dan satu bulan kedepan, i'll be a loner."

"Rukia! Apa kau sudah siap? Cepat, nanti kakak telat nih!"

"Oh! Iya, nii-sama. Sebentar lagi aku turun!"

Rukia meletakan sisirnya, lalu bergegas turun menyusul kakak nya yang sudah ada di dalam taxi.

KRINGGG! Bel tanda masuk di sekolah berbunyi, namun ada yang 'awkward' di sekolah saat itu. Biasanya ramai dan berisik oleh karena obrolan para siswi, namun hari ini sepi, sunyi, senyap sangat hening. Sang guru menelusuri koridor sendirian, ia merasa sedang bekerja di sebuah sekolah anker tanpa penghuni. Ia memasuki ruangan kelas tempat ia mengajar di jam pertama, tepatnya kelas Rukia, tapi disana hanya terlihat siswa, dimana para siswi?

"Keigo, dimana teman-temanmu?" tanya sang guru kepada seorang murid laki-laki yang tengah asyik mendengarkan musik dari ipodnya. "Ermm, pada ke airport kali bu," balasnya santai dan memasang kembali headsetnya. Guru tersebut hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat siswanya yang terlihat tidak niat belajar, bahkan memang kenyataannya tidak niat.

"SHINYS!" Teriak para shinysters di airport, walau belum ada tanda-tanda Shinys melangkah keluar. Tapi para fans sudah terlalu bersemangat menanti kedatangan sang idola. Bahkan mereka bolos sekolah hanya untuk menyambut kedatangannya, padahal belum tentu bisa lihat. Airport, pada hari itu sudah selayaknya seperti sarang semut. Security yang menjaga pun sudah terpental ke langit karena ga bisa mengontrol para shinysters. Begitulah yang disebut Bleach Fever, alias demam bleach. Mungkin demam bleach itu lebih parah daripada demam berdarah. Tidak bisa diukur dengan termometer, bahaya sekali.

Disisi lain, Rukia sedang duduk disebelah kakak nya sambil membawa cola di tangannya. Masih ada 20 menit sebelum penerbangan ke US, sebanyak mungkin sang kakak menceramahi Rukia. _#semenjak kapan byakuya bawel 0.0_

"Rukia, jaga diri yang baik. Ingat, kalau malam pintu jangan lupa dikunci dan lampu dimatikan semua!" Rukia mengangguk, "Iya nii-sama."

"Jangan lupa juga cuci baju yang benar, pakai mesin cuci biar ga kesusahan. Tapi hati-hati jangan sampai mesin cucinya rusak." Rukia mengangguk lagi dan menjawab datar, "Iya nii-sama."

"Tiap hari lap kaca jendela, jangan sampai ada yang berdebu." Rukia mengangguk lagi, "Iyaaa nii-samaaa." Rukia menghela nafas dan berkata dalam batin, "Sebenarnya yang nii-sama pikirin itu keselamatan adiknya atau keselamatan rumahnya?"

"Nanti kalau ada penagih hutang datang-"

"Memangnya kita punya hutang?" Cegat Rukia. "Ga ada sih.."

"Yang penting kamu jaga rumah deh. Nanti setiap minggu kakak kirimkan uang, dipakai baik-baik. ATM BCA kamu aktif kan?"

"Aktif kok. Tenang aja." Jawab sang adik santai.

10 menit lagi sebelum penerbangan..

"Kakak berangkat dulu ya," ujar Byakuya. "Iya. Hati-hati ya." Kedua kakak beradik itu pun berpisah, diwaktu yang sama..

"SHINYS DATANG!"

"GW BISA LIHAT KEPALA URYU!"

Teriakkan histeris Shinysters terdengar dari kejauhan 100 meter dari tempat. Semua ini terjadi karena satu faktor, para member Shinys telah menginjakkan kaki di negara mereka.

**Shinys's POV**

"Fans disini histeris banget," ujar Hitsugaya, si imut sok cool. Uryu menoleh dan berkata, "Entahlah, bahkan ada yang meneriakkan kepalaku." Dengan tatapan lurus kedepan, Renji menjawab, "Tapi ga apa-apa, kita kan orang populer." Hisagi menggelengkan kepala, "Dasar kalian ini."

"Hehe, bercanda kali," kata Renji, "ngomong-ngomong, Ichigo mana?" Lanjutnya.

**End of Shinys's POV**

"Aku ga melihat Ichi! Dia dimana?" Salah satu fans nengak-nengok kanan kiri mencari sosok vokalis. Tapi tidak ditemukan, nyatanya..

**Ichigo's POV**

Aku sudah berjanji! Turun dari pesawat, aku harus mencari makan! Lapar! Bagaimana mungkin, semua makanan yang ku pesan diserbu habis oleh si sok cool ga jelas Toushirou itu. Aku tidak tahu kapasitas perutnya, dalam satu kedipan mata makananku sudah tidak tersisa satu butir nasi pun. Yang ada didepan mata ku hanya sebuah piring kosong dilengkapi sendok dan garpu. Sulit dipercaya, hingga akhirnya aku harus menahan lapar.

BRUKK!

Oh tidak, aku menabrak seseorang dan menjatuhkan kacamata hitamku. Bagaimana ini? Identitasku bakal ketahuan didepan publik begini dong? Shinyster di airport sini masih banyak, aku yakin itu. Tapi ku mohon, jangan sekarang!

**End of Ichigo's POV**

**Rukia's POV**

Aku terus menatap keluar jendela hingga pesawat yang ditumpangi kakak ku lepas landas. Dan saat aku berbalik, ada seorang lelaki mengenakan kacamata hitam. hoodie kuning tengkorak, jeans panjang menabrak ku. Kacamatanya jatuh dan pecah, orang ini.. Lumayan ganteng.. Sejujurnya cakep banget sih. Lalu aku menyapanya, ia terlihat shock banget.

"Anda ga apa-apa?" Tanyaku sesopan mungkin. Ia hanya mengangguk, tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Dan dia terus menunduk, dasar orang aneh.

"Ngomong-ngomong anda siapa dan kenapa? Kok lari-larian di airport?" Aku penasaran sama kelakuan aneh lelaki ini, jadi kutanya. Tiba-tiba saja, wajah orang ini menjadi penuh kegirangan dan bersinar mengalahkan api matahari.

**End of Rukia's POV**

"K-Kau..tidak mengenaliku?" Kata Ichigo dengan senyuman lebar terpancar di wajahnya. Rukia bingung, "Maksudmu? Apa aku mengenalimu sebelumnya?"

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, kau harus menemaniku makan!" Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan membawanya ke sebuah restoran yang ia lihat pertama kali. Entah itu restoran apa, Ichigo segera mengajak Rukia masuk, duduk, dan memesan makanan.

Saat Ichigo dengan lahapnya menyantap hidangan didepannya, Rukia pun akhirnya berbicara kembali, "Hey! Lebih baik kau jelaskan sekarang juga!"

"Elasin awa?" (Jelasin apa?) jawab Ichigo dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Haishh, telan dulu makananmu, baru kita ngomong lagi!" Dan jujur, Rukia kesal sekali.

"Hehe, maaf ikut menarikmu bersamaku. Soalnya, selain kamu mungkin tidak ada lagi." Rukia dibuat makin bingung, "maksudmu apa? Siapa namamu?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Rukia diam sejenak, dan mengingat kembali nama itu.. "Ohh, kau Kurosaki Ichigo.."

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO!?-" Ichigo segera mendekap mulut Rukia, "jangan keras-keras! Nanti aku ketahuan!" Setelah melepas tangannya dari mulut Rukia, perlahan ia berkata, "Makanya aku terkejut ketika kamu tidak megenali wajahku. Padahalkan aku cukup populer, sangat populer bahkan." Katanya sambil membanggakan diri.

"Jadi, kau Kurosaki Ichigo anggota Shinys itu?"

"Yeep!" Jawabnya. Rukia menepok jidat, "bisa-bisanya aku bertemu dengan seorang bleach star.."

"Ada apa? Ada apa? Oh ya, siapa namamu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Ah, aku Rukia."

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak kenal dengan ku?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak. aku hanya sebatas tahu namamu saja, itu pun karena temanku meneriakkan namamu dengan begitu kencang saat di kelas."

"Oh kenapa?" Rukia menatap Ichigo, "dia itu fans beratmu."

"Bukan, maksudku kenapa kamu bahkan tidak tahu wajahku?"

Rukia menoleh ke arah jendela restoran itu, dan menjawab, "Aku tidak suka bleach, karena menurutku lagu-lagu dance seperti bleach tidak cocok denganku."

"Jadi, apa yang kau suka?" Tanya ichigo berkali-kali.

"Sesuatu yang akustik, jazz, atau rock."

Ichigo tersenyum, dan tidak bertanya lagi. Rukia heran, tapi memutuskan untuk diam. Setelah Ichigo makan, ia segera ke kasir dan membayar. Perempuan di kasir itu menatap lekat pada Ichigo, dan itu memberikan firasat buruk baginya.

"Kau.. Kurosaki Ichigo ya!?" seru perempuan kasir itu penuh semangat. "ah.. aku.."

"Kakak! Sudah selesai membayar belum?" Sambar Rukia berpura-pura saat melihat Ichigo yang lagi sweatdrop.

"Ah, ini lagi bayar." Senyum Ichigo kepada Rukia. Perempuan di kasir itu menjadi diam, ia berpikir mungkin ia salah menebak bahwa itu adalah Ichigo. Selesai kejadian itu, mereka melangkah keluar dari restoran. Sebuah ringtone bleach terdengar, hp Ichigo berbunyi, dan tertera nama Renji disana..

_(in call) "Wehh Ichigo! Kau dimana?"_

_Ichigo "Aku habis makan, di restoran dekat bandara."_

_Renji "Ya ampun! Cepat kembali! Kita masih banyak persiapan untuk fan meeting nanti malam. Kita di hotel Carpe lantai 6 nomor 48!"_

_Ichigo "Baiklahh."_

Setelah menutup telepon, Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan puppy eyes..

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia datar nyaris tanpa ekspresi. "Hmm, kau tahu letak hotel Carpe tidak?" Ucap Ichigo dengan nada manja.

"Hmm.." gumam Rukia, "Ya aku tahu. Jangan katakan kau mau aku menunjukkan jalan untukmu."

"S-Siapa lagi yang bisa kuharapkan disini?" Tetap dengan puppy eyes.

"Hahh, baiklah. Ayo naik bis."

"J-Jangan bis! Hmm taxi aja ya?"

Rukia menghela nafas, "Ya sudah, kita kembali kesana, disana banyak taxi." Sambil menunjuk arah bandara, "Oh ya, pakai ini!"

Rukia melempar sebuah topi dan kacamata hitam, entah dari mana asalnya atau kapan belinya, yang penting bisa digunakan untuk menyamar.

Sesampainya di hotel, Ichigo turun dari taxi dan mengucapkan, "Terima kasih ya! Kalau tanpamu, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang." Rukia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, "Ya sama-sama. Aku pulang dulu, good luck for your fan meeting!"

Hotel Carpe lantai 6 kamar 48 ..

"Ichigo! Dari mana saja?" Kata Renji. "Maaf, tapi ini semua karena Toushirou!" Protes Ichigo sambil menunjuk Hitsugaya. Mereka pun saling bertatapan, hingga munculah sang leader, Uryu.

"Ada apa sih?" Ucap sang leader, "dan kau Ichigo! Jangan main kabur!"

"Ini semua karena Toushirou!" Kata Ichigo dengan nada kesal. Hitsugaya hanya asyik mengemut lollipop nya tanpa menghiraukan Ichigo.

Memang, si sok cool Shinys ini adalah resmi sebagai orang mengesalkan nomor satu bagi Ichigo. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana Hisagi? Biasanya dia bawel?" Ichigo melihat sekelilingnya. "Oh, dia lagi asyik main PSP di kamar dalam." Jawab Renji.

Setelah basa-basi itu berakhir, para member Shinys dipanggil oleh managernya untuk segera melakukan persiapan untuk nanti malam. Di ruang ganti Shinys..

"Ichigo, selama kau pergi tadi, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Uryuu.

"Ah, aku bertemu dengan seorang perempuan."

Sekejap, para member berteriak bersamaan, "P-PEREMPUAN?" Ichigo mengangguk iya, lalu mulai bercerita. "Anehnya, perempuan ini tidak tahu sama sekali tentang bleach. Jadi saat aku menabraknya tanpa sengaja, aku jadi ga khawatir. Dia tidak suka bleach karena mayoritas lagu-lagu bleach itu untuk dance. Jadi untuk fan meeting nanti, ku harap ia akan menontonnya."

"Perempuan yang unik, tapi saat kau akan menyanyi di fan meeting nanti, apa kau yakin ia akan melihatnya?"

"Firasatku berkata iya, fan meeting ini juga akan disiarkan secara live di tv kan? Aku ingin dia tahu kalau bleach itu ga semuanya untuk dance. Genre Shinys kan beda dengan boyband lain!" Jelas Ichigo panjang lebar.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, Rukia yang baru selesai mandi, sekarang sedang duduk di sofa dan menyalakan tv. Ia terus menekan tombol remot mencari channel tv yang menarik, tapi tidak ada. Saat ia berminat untuk mematikan tv, acara fan meeting Shinys muncul di salah satu channel sehingga membuat Rukia berhenti sejenak untuk menyimak acara.

"Itu dia Ichigo. Agak beda saat memakai dan tidak memakai make up," gumamnya sendirian. Rukia menambahkan volume tv dan memperhatikan serius.

**_"Konbanwa! Shinys desu!"_**

**_MC = Shinys! Bagaimana kesannya datang ke Karakura?_**

**_Uryuu = Shinyster disini sangat antusias hahaha_**

**_Ichigo = Disini agak panas, dan lebih panas lagi karena Shinyster!_**

**_MC = Wah! Apa kalian dengar itu? So, apa yang mau kalian lakukan di Karakura?_**

**_Ichigo = Jalan-jalan!_**

**_Uryuu = Hmm.. Shopping?_**

**_Histugaya = Makan hahaha_**

**_Renji = Mencari tempat narsis, maybe?_**

**_Hisagi = Main, dan itu harus.._**

**_MC = Wah, setiap member punya keinginan yang berbeda-beda ya! Lalu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang?_**

**_Ichigo = Kami akan membawakan sebuah lagu.. dari album terbaru kami.._**

**_MC = Baiklah! Ini dia performance Shinyster!_**

Alunan musik mulai terdengar, dimulai dari drum Toushirou, dan gitar uryuu, diiringi rythm yang timbul dari gitar Renji, dan bass Hisagi secara bersamaan. Ichigo, vokalis band tersebut akhirnya mengeluarkan suara nya..

Rukia menyimak lagu yang dibawakan Shinyster ini, lagu yang.. sedih..

"Ichigo terlihat menghayati sekali, mengagumkan," gumam Rukia.

Rukia berdiri sejenak dan menuju dapur, menyeduh segelas teh hangat dan duduk kembali di sofa. "Eh, ada interview juga ya."

**_MC = Jadi, selama di Karakura, kegiatan apa saja yang sudah di jadwalkan?_**

**_Uryuu =Kita akan menetap di Karakura selama 6 hari lalu melanjutkan tour di negara lainnya._**

**_Ichigo = Tepatnya, kita akan ke Hueco Mundo dan Rukongai setelah menyelesaikan konser di Karakura._**

"Wah enak banget ya, aku bahkan belum pernah ke Hueco Mundo. Artis itu curang sekali, hah" gerutu Rukai sambil meneguk teh nya.

**_MC = Semoga tour kalian menyenangkan ya! Jangan kesal karena musim di Karakura agak berbeda dengan Seiretei hahahaha._**

**_Ichigo = Aku sih tidak memikirkan cuaca, asalkan ada Uryuu di sampingku untuk membiayai segalanya hahahaha._**

**_Hisagi = Nahhhhh .. betul itu betul, Ichigo bener banget itu .._**

Apakah mereka lupa bahwa mereka adalah artis? Bisa-bisanyaa.." Rukia hanya sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Ichigo dan Hisagi lewat tv.

**_Uryuu = Kau kira aku bank?_**

**_Ichigo = Bukankah begitu? Ya ga, Hisagi?_**

**_Hisagi = Iyaapp!_**

**_MC = Lalu, ku dengar ada program special dalam tour kalian kali ini. Apa itu benar?_**

**_Ichigo = Yap benar sekali!_**

**_Histugaya = Kurosaki, biarkan aku yang menjawab. Sejak awal kau terlalu bawel._**

"Hahahaha! Ekspresi macam apa itu." Tawa Rukia melihat Ichigo yang dibilang bawel oleh Toushirou.

**_Toushirou = Jadi di konser besok, kita akan menyeleksi 5 shinyster yang akan mendampingi kita di tour nanti._**

**_MC = Whoaa, apakah menyeleksi satu persatu tidak sulit? Shinyster disini banyak sekali lohh.._**

**_Renji = Tenang saja, kita lihat besok :D_**

"Woww," Rukia menelan ludah, "Kalau si kembar Apache dan Milarose itu ikut, kesan Shinys apa ya?"

**_MC = Baiklah, kita lanjut ke acara selanjutnya! Para shinyster boleh mengantri di depan bias kalian masing-masing._**

"Ah, acara nya sudah selesai. Sisanya hanya fan sign biasa."

Rukia mematikan tv, dan beranjak ke kamar tidurnya. Tidak lupa akan nasihat kakaknya, ia mematikan semua lampu dan mengunci semua pintu. Rumah itu sekarang seperti rumah tanpa penghuni. Rukia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan berbaring di ranjang.

"Hari yang tak terbayangkan. Malam ini, aku akan mimpi apa ya?"

Rukia menarik selimut dan memeluk gulingnya, lalu memejamkan mata memasuki dunia mimpi.

**CHAPTER 1 END**

* * *

**Nahh akhirnya bisa update chapter pertamanya hehe .. maaf lama ..**

**kalo ada yang salah lagi , aku benar2 minta maaf T_T ga ada yang marah kan ?**

**buat prolognya kemarin , aku bener2 minta maaf .. **

**Awalnya aku mau bikin fanfic korea yang melibatkan FT Island dan Tiffany SNSD , tapi sebelum lanjut ke chapter 1 nya , aku mikir pengen dirombak aja jadi fanfic bleach .. Maka dari itu mungkin jadi banyak yang bingung kenapa ada nama Tiffany .. Honto ni gomenansai :(**

**Untuk amexki chan :Makasih ya uda mau baca fic nya :) terus aku minta maaf buat kesalahan namanya , seperti apa yang aku tulis di atas , fanfic pertama aku ini , aku rombak dari korea jadi fic bleach . lalu makasi ya uda bilang penulisannya rapi dan bikin penasaran hehehe :)**

**Untuk Kurosaki Miyuki : Makasi yaa uda baca dan berbagi pendapat . seperti pendapat miyuki-senpai , aku agak ubah cara bicara byakuya , memang bener sih , kesannya jadi lebih enak . hehe . terus iya ini sebenernya hasil fanfic korea , baru jadi prolognya aja sih . tapi di pertengahan mau bikin chapter satu , aku kepikiran mau jadiin ff bleach aja . maaf ya kalo bikin bingung :(**

**Untuk lalalza : Maaf , sebenernya Tiffany itu Rukia . tapi makasih ya uda mau baca :)**

**Untuk nenk rukiakate : Makasih ya uda baca n kasi pendapat hehe . terus maaf banget ya buat kesalahannya T_T waktu aku ngerombak fic nya jadi fic bleach , aku ga teliti :( maaf ya .. untuk selanjutnya , aku bakal berusaha lebih baik lagi !**

**yaapp , untuk keseluruhan aku ucapin makasih sekaligus minta maaf . semoga masih banyak yah yang mau baca fic ini , pertamanya pas update aku takut kalo ga ada yang mau baca .**

**for this new chapter , review please :)**

**karna masih banyak kesalahan , aku minta pendapatnya ya . arigatou :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Celebrity Punishment**

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

Pairing : IchiRuki .

Genre : Friendship, romance

Warning : Abal-abal , fanfic pertama dari anak berumur 14 tahun. Masih banyak kesalahan, dan aku tau itu. Maaf kalo ceritanya aneh, ga nyambung dan yang pastinya banyak kekurangan.

A/N : Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari kpop sebenernya, dari boyband FT Island dan dari aku sendiri yang dulu amat sangat tidak menyukai kpop tapi akhirnya luluh. Wkwkwk

**Don't like don't read !**

**Enjoy reading ~**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 – DAY 2**

**Rukia's POV**

Aku sedang duduk di kelas, baris kedua memandang kedepan guru ku yang sibuk menjelaskan materi pelajaran. Namun pikiran ku melayang ke tempat lain. Jujur saja, aku kepikiran yang kemarin. Dimana aku bertemu dengan seorang bleach star dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Seperti yang ku tonton kemarin, hari ini adalah konser Shinys yang dihadiri oleh ribuan shinysters. Dan kudengar, penjualan 7000 tiket konsernya habis dalam 10 menit. Aku tidak tahu konsernya dimana, yang jelas aku tidak akan menghadiri konser itu. Tiket tidak ada, fansnya pun tidak. Aku hanya mulai tertarik, bukan sepenuhnya mengidolakan.

"Rukia.."

...

"Rukia!"

Sepertinya ada yang memanggil namaku? "Hey Rukia! Bu Unohana memanggilmu!" seru seorang temanku yang duduk disampingku. "A-Ah! Iya bu?" Jawabku segera.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan dalam pelajaranku? Kuharap kau memperhatikan kedepan dengan serius!" Tegas guru tersebut. "B-Baik bu."

Setelah itu, Bu Unohana berhenti menjelaskan dan mengeluarkan tumpukan kertas yang mungkin jumlahnya pas dengan jumlah murid kelasku. "Baiklah, kita mulai ulangannya."

TIDAK! Aku lupa, hari ini ada ulangan dan aku tidak belajar sama sekali. Aduh, bagaimana ini, harusnya tadi aku mendengarkan Bu Unohana menjelaskan! Ah, kertasnya sudah terbagi dan sekarang tergeletak rapi di meja ku. Walaupun hanya 10 soal yang harus ku hadapi, ini tetap bagaikan bencana!

Aku berjuang keras melewati badai dan guncangan soal yang dashyat, entah apa yang aku jawab, aku bahkan menyelipkan kata whatever pada salah satu soal di kertas itu. Aku terduduk lemas di jam terakhir sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi, menanti bunyi KRING bergendang di telingaku.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, waktu istirahat tiba. Aku segera menemui temanku di kelas sebelah. "Inoue, aku pinjem mp3 mu dong!" Pintaku. Ya, ekspresi pertama yang sudah pasti adalah.. "Inoue? kamu shock?" Tanyaku. Inoue menggeleng kepalanya dan berkata, "Mp3 aku lagu bleach semua loh! Bukannya kamu tahu?" Ucapnya ragu. Aku mengangguk, "Iya, tahu kok. Makanya pinjem dong," kalimat itu terdengar sangat asing di telinga Inoue, aku yakin 100%. Inoue akhirnya menyodorkan mp3nya, sebelumnya aku sudah menduga aku pasti bisa menemukan lagu Shinys disana. Dan tepat sekali, ia menyimpan banyak sekali lagu Shinys, diantaranya adalah Baby it's you, anima rossa, alones, velonica, dll. Saat aku mendengarkan suara Ichigo dari handfree yang kupakai, Inoue bertanya, "Apa yang sedang kau dengarkan? Shinys?" Aku hanya tersenyum manis.

"Sejak kapan?" Ia bertanya lagi. "Hmm, kemarin?" Aku sendiri juga ragu sejak kapan. "Kok bisa sih? Kamu kan ga suka bleach?"

"Ceritanya panjang, kapan-kapan baru aku ceritain ya."

Aku mau merahasiakan hal yang terjadi kemarin, takutnya jika aku ceroboh dan membocorkannya pada orang yang salah, semua akan menjadi heboh. Tidak hanya aku, tapi Ichigo pasti akan tertimpa masalah.

Jujur saja, walaupun banyak yang menyebut aku dan inoue berteman baik, itu salah. Inoue tidak mengakui aku sebagai sahabatnya. Kita hanya berteman biasa. Maka dari itu, aku tidak pernah menceritakan sedikitpun masalah yang ku pikirkan.

"Eh, aku pinjam bawa pulang ya? Besok aku kembalikan, aku mau copy lagunya."

"Ah jangan! Nanti aku dengarin lagu apa?"

"Ya, cuma satu hari aja kok." Bibir Rukia mengerucut, "Ga bisa Rukia, mp3 ku itu bagaikan hidupku."

Aku menghela nafas, "Kalo begitu, mau ikut pulang ke rumahku ga? Copy lagu ga lama kok." Inoue berpikir sejenak, "Ya sudah, tapi jangan lama-lama ya! Aku mau pergi nonton konser Shinys dan aku tidak boleh terlambat. Nanti ga bisa dapat bagian depan."

Saat pulang sekolah, aku sudah menunggu Inoue di depan gerbang sekolah. Karena rumah aku yang cukup jauh, kita naik taxi.

"Inoue, kamu nonton konser Shinys ya?" Tanya ku memecahkan hening.

"Iya, kenapa?" Aku menggelengkan kepala dan membalas, "Ga apa-apa kok!"

Suasana kembali hening, aku terpaku pada sudut-sudut jalan di luar sana, sedangkan Inoue sibuk dengan mp3nya. Kurang lebih sudah 15 menit terlewati, dan taxi yang kita tumpangi terjebak macet di perempatan jalan. "Rukia, kamu pindah rumah ya? Perasaan dulu bukan lewat jalan ini, atau memang aku yang lupa?" ujar Inoue yang mulai panik, dia takut terlambat datang ke konser. "Ermm, iya aku pindah rumah. Sorry aku lupa bilang."

"Aduh! Kalau begini ceritanya aku pasti telat!" ucapnya dengan super duper panik, "ah sudahlah! Pak supir, putar balik ya mengarah ke Karakura plaza!" perintah Inoue tanpa basa-basi.

"I-Inoue, Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Protesku, "aku ga mau ke Karakura plaza!"

Tapi usahaku sia-sia, ia tetap keras kepala, sehingga mengorbankan aku untuk terjebak di dalam taxi dan terpaksa mengikuti jejaknya.

Sesaat setelah Inoue turun dari taxi, ia berlari ke antrian panjang yang sudah pasti antrian para Shinysters. Aku berburu membayar taxi tanpa melihat jumlah uang yang ku keluarkan dan segera menyusulnya. Tempat ini terlalu ramai, dan aku kehilangan jejak Inoue. Ah, bisa-bisanya aku terseret ke tempat yang dipenuhi ribuan orang. Aku benci keramaian, hal tersebut membuat telinga ku terasa bising. Aku terus berjalan menerobos keramaian ini, hingga aku berakhir di tempat yang asing. Tempat ini ada yang tertuliskan "STAFF ONLY", sehingga aku berpikir bahwa aku harus cepat-cepat meninggalkan lokasi tersebut. Tetapi satu detik sebelum aku melangkah, ada yang berteriak dan melompat dari atas … gedung!?

"AWAS!" Brukk! Seseorang jatuh menimpaku.

**End of Rukia's POV**

Rukia yang sedang menengok kanan kiri mencari jalan keluar dikejutkan oleh seorang laki-laki yang lompat dari atas gedung via jendela. "AWAS!" teriak orang tersebut, tapi tetap saja berakhir dalam posisi menimpa Rukia. "Hey! Cepat menyingkir dari aku! Kau berat tahu!" Kata Rukia marah. Lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menyebabkan detak jantung Rukia terhenti sejenak, "Kau.."

"Ah Rukia! Maaf mengejutkanmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap laki-laki itu.

"Ichigo! Apa kau tahu itu berbahaya!?" Emosi Rukia meluap seketika, lagi-lagi Ichigo mengejutkan Rukia dengan cara yang beraneka ragam. Ichigo langsung down ketika mendengar kalimat emosional yang dilontarkan Rukia, "Maaf aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Tapi apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ucapnya sedikit khawatir, itu terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya. Rukia diam, membuat Ichigo makin merasa bersalah. Rukia kembali menghela nafas, "Hahh aku juga minta maaf," sahut Rukia, "aku kaget sekali, dan kau tahu? Aku serasa mati satu detik. Bisakah kita bertemu dengan cara yang normal?" Lanjutnya. Ichigo tertawa dan menjawab, "Sekali lagi maaf, kejadian ini tidak sengaja. Aku terbiasa lompat dari jendela waktu mau kabur, tapi aku tidak menyangka ada kau di bawah sana." Jelasnya. "Lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi," kata Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum licik, "Kau khawatir aku kenapa-kenapa ya?" Godanya. "Tidak! Pede sekali kamu," Rukia membuang muka berusaha menutupi pipinya yang memerah. Dan lagi Ichigo tertawa melihat tingkah unik perempuan di depannya. "Hey jangan ketawa!"

"Ichigooo!" Panggil Renji dari atas, "Cepat naik!"

"Ah, sebentar lagi aku keatas."

"Yang tadi siapa?" Tanya Rukia polos. "Oh, itu gitaris di Shinys, Renji."

"Gitaris?" Ichigo mengangguk iya, "Mau kenalan?" tawarnya. "Eng-"

Rukia yang akan menjawab 'enggak' di cegat Ichigo yang menariknya untuk ikut ke atas.

"Hey, ingat kau itu artis!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku artis? Bweeqq," ledeknya sambil berlari ke atas.

"Ichigo sama seorang perempuan!" kata Renji sambil memegang jantungnya yang hampir copot.

Semua member Shinys yang lain langsung berkumpul layaknya ibu-ibu warisan sedang bergosip. "Kau serius? Siapa?" Sang leader dipenuhi oleh rasa penasaran.

"Apa mungkin perempuan yang kemarin ia temui?" Tebak Toushirou, "Masa sih? Perempuan yang ia temui kemarin kan ga suka bleach. Dia juga bukan shinyster, lagipula ia tidak akan mau ke konser kita." Balas Hisagi.

Selagi semua sedang berpikir keras, "Yo! Sedang apa kalian?" Sapa Ichigo yang baru sampai di ruang ganti, dan Rukia dibelakangnya. Para member tersentak, "Ga apa-apa!"

"Hah? Ga apa-apa? Maksud kalian?" Tanya Ichigo heran. Toushirou dengan tampang polosnya menggeleng kepala.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana ruangan itu menjadi canggung dan hening. Semua member menatap Rukia tanpa kedip, "Siapa dia?" Uryuu melirik Rukia.

Si vokalis Shinys itu tersenyum lebar dan menjawab, "Ini loh Rukia, perempun yang ku ceritakan kemarin." Ichigo mendorong Rukia ke depan.

"Aku Rukia, nice to meet you all," salamnya sesopan mungkin.

Para member Shinys mengelilingi Rukia, "Ternyata namanya Rukia ya, imut." Komentar Toushirou. Rukia hanya menunduk tersipu malu mendengar pujian-pujian untuknya.

"Sudahh, nanti si Rukia ke ge'eran," Kata Ichigo membuat bibir Rukia mengerucut kesal.

Ichigo mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya lalu duduk didepan meja rias. Stylish disana mendandani Ichigo untuk konser nanti. Tinggal Ichigo yang belum make-up, soalnya tadi dia kabur saat seluruh rekan kerjanya kesibukan.

Tak lama, pandang Rukia terpaku pada gitar yang dipegang oleh Renji. Daripada ia kebingungan mau melakukan apa disana, ia mendekati Renji lalu berkata, "Kamu gitarisnya ya?" Renji terkejut saat Rukia tiba-tiba menghampirinya, "ermm iya. Uryuu juga gitaris kok, kalau Hisagi bassistnya, dan yang sedang makan di pojok sana adalah drummernya, dia Hitsugaya, panggil saja Toushirou." Jelas Renji panjang lebar, padahal tidak ditanyakan sebanyak itu. Rukia menoleh ke Uryuu 2 detik lalu meluruskan kembali pandangannya pada Renji. "Keberatan ga kalau ajarin aku gitar sebentar?" Pinta Rukia. Sekejap Renji terbelalak lebar, "Eh?"

"B-Boleh?" Renji menyengir lalu menatap rekan nya satu per satu, "B-Boleh sih, sekarang nih?" Rukia tersenyum, "Iya sekarang, boleh kan? Kamu ga keberatan kan?"

"Renji mah ga berat." Canda Ichigo. Namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Rukia yang fokus dengan pembicaraan dengan Renji.

"Haha! Ichigo dicuekin." Tawa Toushirou. "Ga usah ketawa deh. Kamu juga, makan mulu dari tadi." Toushirou tetap melahap makanannya, "Untuk memukul drum itu butuh tenaga ekstra." Ichigo mendengus kesal, "Tahu lah!"

"Bukan seperti itu rythmnya, nih coba dengarkan baik-baik lagi ya," Rukia memperhatikan serius saat Renji mempraktekkannya. "Nih coba lagi," Renji menyodorkan gitarnya. Rukia menggenggam gitar tersebut dan memangkunya di paha kanannya. Ia mencoba mempraktekkan apa yang telah dicontohkan Renji. "Temponya kurang cepat." Rukia membetulkan temponya dan, "Nah seperti itu! Bagus!" Renji mengacak-acak rambut Rukia layaknya seorang anak kecil.

"Mereka seru banget sih," gerutu Ichigo kesal.

"Cemburu ya?" Goda Hisagi. "Cih, untuk apa?" balasnya dengan nada kesal sambil membetulkan dasi yang baru saja dipakainya. Hisagi tertawa kecil lalu melanjutkan pernainan game di PSP biru yang ia bawa kemana-mana.

"Tangan kiri kamu sudah bagus kok, perpindahan kunci nya sudah lumayan cepat. Kamu belajar gitar sama siapa?" Kata Renji. Rukia menggeleng, "Ga sama siapa-siapa. Aku belajar sendiri lewat youtube. Tapi masih agak susah."

Renji memberikan ekspresi yang berbeda, "kenapa mau belajar gitar? Jarang loh aku ketemu perempuan yang bisa main gitar."

"Aku mau sehebat mengalahkan papa ku, ia gitaris yang hebat," Rukia tersenyum penuh arti. "Wah, kenapa tidak belajar dari papa mu saja?"

"Papa, sudah meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu." Kata Rukia getir, membuat Renji merasa tidak enak. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu."

"Ga apa-apa kok!" seru Rukia.

"SHINYS! 15 minutes again before the concert starts. Be ready!" Ucap salah satu staff.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang," ucap Rukia dalam batin.

"Anyway, apa Rukia disini untuk melihat konser kita?" Sang leader mulai bertanya.

"Ah enggak!" Rukia menjawab cepat, "aku terjebak dalam satu taxi dengan temanku yang akan nonton konser kalian. Dan sekarang aku kehilangan dia, malah aku sempat tersasar keruang ganti kalian," lanjutnya sambil melirik Ichigo.

Semua member menatap satu sama lain, dan mengangguk secara bersamaan. "Kau harus nonton konser kami!" Kata Shinys serempak.

Mata Rukia melebar tak percaya dan protes, "Aku bahkan tidak punya tiket! Apa kalian gila?" semua member tertawa, dan memasang gaya sok ganteng, "Kamu ga sadar yang didepan kamu siapa?"

"Oh iya ya, mereka pemilik konser ini," Ucap Rukia dalam hati.

Rukia speechless, "Sudah! Ikut sini!" Ichigo menarik, tepatnya menggandeng tangan Rukia dan meminta satu staff disana untuk membawa Rukia ke bangku paling depan. Bukan tempat para pemilik tiket festival, diamond, vip, dan lainnya.

"Duduk yang manis ya sampai konser kita mulai!" Seru Ichigo lalu masuk kembali kedalam ruang gantinya untuk memastikan persiapannya sudah mantap. Rukia hanya menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Rukia berjalan dibelakang perempuan dengan kaos kuning berkerah hitam dan celana jeans hitam panjang. Ia menggunakan name tag bertuliskan 'Staff : Rin'.

"Hmm apa ruangannya masih jauh?"

"Tidak kok, kita tinggal lurus lalu belok kiri." Rin menjawabnya dengan lembut.

"Ohh,"

Rin melirik Rukia yang berjalan malas dan tidak berekspresi sejak tadi, ia tertawa kecil, "Nama kamu siapa? Kelihatannya kamu akrab ya sama member Shinys."

"Aku Rukia. Hehe" sahut Rukia menyengir, "Aku baru mengenal mereka kemarin, hmm tepatnya hari ini." Lanjutnya.

Rin mengangkat alisnya, "Jadi yang benar bagaimana?"

"Aku baru kenal Ichigo kemarin, dan teman-temannya setengah jam yang lalu."

"Wah, kamu Shinyster yang beruntung ya."

"Enggak kok!" Rukia mengelak dan menggeleng, "lagian aku bukan Shinyster!"

Rin tersenyum misterius membuat Rukia heran.

Beberapa langkah setelah belok ke kiri, Rukia mendapati ia berada di ujung pintu stadium konser yang dipenuhi oleh lebih dari 7000 orang. Antusias para Shinyster membuat suasana panas, "pertama kalinya aku merasakan tempat seperti ini," gumamnya.

Ruangan tersebut menjadi gelap, seluruh lampu di matikan dan menyisakan layar besar di depan menyala. Video clip singkat sebagai opening konser tersebut diputar, sebelum tirai merah yang lebar di angkat. Sebuah sorotan lampu menyorot panggung besar disana, "SHINYSTER, ARE YOU READY?" Suara Ichigo bercampur dengan sorakkan meriah shinyster. "Okay then, LET'S ROCK!" Kata Ichigo dengan semangat membuat seluruh yang ada di stadium itu menjerit terkagum-kagum, terkecuali Rukia yang hanya bisa diam dan datar seperti lautan yang tenang. Ketukan drum yang dibuat Toushirou meramaikan suasana yang makin memanas. "Mereka keren," ekspresi kagum yang legendaris dari seorang Rukia.

**Rukia's POV**

Tempat ini terlalu ramai, aku membencinya. Aku juga bingung harus berbuat apa, dan ingin beranjak pulang. Lantas kaki ku tidak mau menuruti perintah dari otakku, dan duduk diam. Beberapa menit setelah itu, ruangan ini menjadi gelap seperti sebuah teater di Blitz megaplex saat film mau diputar. Sosok Ichigo dan teman-temannya muncul dari balik layar membuat para fans nya berdecak kagum. Mereka membawakan sebuah lagu yang aku tidak tahu, sebaliknya dengan orang-orang yang dibelakangku ikut bernyanyi dengan sangat semangat. Tatapan ku dan Ichigo bertemu, ia mengedipkan mata padaku. Apa maksudnya itu? Aku hanya membalasnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang biasa ku lakukan. Aku diam bukan berarti melamun, aku melihat Renji. Kunci-kunci yang ia pakai balok semua, dan kelihatannya susah. Tapi, kok dia santai banget ya? Hebat. Sang leader, namanya Uryuu kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Ia terlihat keren, tampaknya ia lebih banyak berperan di interlude dan bridge. Bassist Shinys juga terlihat lincah, selain Renji ng'rap, dia juga ga kalah jago ng'rap. Dan yang terakhir adalah drummernya, aku ga tau namanya, malas mengingatnya. Drummer ini mainnya jago, cocok banget jadi pemain drum. Hobinya yang suka makan itu juga mendukung sekali untuk dia bermain drum. Selain itu, mukanya suka di pasang kawaii, alias di bikin imut-imut gitu. Seutuhnya, performance mereka menakjubkan!

Dipertengahan konser, Shinys melakukan beberapa interview atau tanya jawab dengan para fans yang dipandu oleh mereka sendiri. Tiap fans diberi kesempatan untuk bertanya dan di jawab dengan jawaban sejujur mungkin.

"Ah! Aku mau tanya dong, member paling aneh sifatnya siapa?" Tanya seorang shinyster.

Serempak semua member dipanggung menyebutkan nama Kurosaki Ichigo. Hal itu membuat shinyster tertawa, tidak termasuk aku. Ngomong-ngomong ichigo, dia dimana ya? Kok ga ada di panggung ya?

"Untung aja Ichigo lagi dibelakang panggung," ucap Hisagi, ia terlalu santai.

"Aku disini, bodoh," Suara Ichigo membuat Hisagi merinding dan menyengir lebar, "hehe.. kau tidak mendengarnya kan?"

"Kau pikir aku perlu menggunakan alat bantu pendengaran untuk mendengar suara kompak kalian?" Ichigo mendengus kesal, "kalian semua, temui aku dibelakang panggung setelah konser ini berakhir, tanpa terkecuali!" Canda Ichigo. Kalimat ngaur yang dilontarkan Ichigo berhasil membuat semua kembali tertawa sampai ada yang meringis sakit perut. Aku sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang tidak karuan.

"Baiklah! Saatnya memilih!" Ucap Ichigo sambil meletakkan barang-barang yang ia bawa tadi. "Kedatangan kami di Karakura tidak hanya untuk konser saja, tapi untuk beberapa hari kedepan kami akan tour ke tempat lainnya. Dan untuk 5 Shinyster beruntung akan terpilih untuk menemani kami selama tour." Jelas Uryuu panjang lebar.

Wah, hanya 5 orang saja dari 7000? Firasatku tidak enak. "Baiklah, pertama coba kalian lihat yang ada dibawah bangku kalian. 4 shinyster akan menemukan selembar kertas dengan lambang Shinys." Firasatku semakin tidak enak, apalagi dengan bangku yang kududuki. Aku melihat kebawah bangku dan menatapnya kosong. Benar yang kuduga, selembar kertas itu tertempel rapi disana. Aku meraihnya dan kembali duduk. Aku melempar tatapan kosong kepada Ichigo, "Ini pasti perbuatanmu, kan?" kataku dalam hati.

Setelah teriakan histeris terdengar dari 3 shinyster beruntung lainnya selain aku, kita maju kedepan panggung. Aku hanya berdiri diam, bagaimana jika temanku melihat sosok ku di atas panggung? Mungkin mereka akan mengira aku seorang yang munafik, menghadiri konser artis bleach padahal aku membencinya. Tapi, mau gimana lagi? Aku terjebak disini.

"Oke! Satu Shinyster yang terakhir akan kita pilih dari pembeli tiket festival. Coba kalian perhatikan nomor tiket kalian, dan lihat 3 angka terakhirnya. Kita akan mengundinya,"

Lewat saja, pemilihan 5 shinyster itu disertai dengan kebahagiaan dan tangisan sedih. Aku heran, mengapa harus aku yang berdiri disini?

"Jadi, untuk 5 shinyster ini akan di couple kan dengan kami, dan itu akan dipilih sesuai dengan nomor yang akan kalian ambil dari kotak ini."

Aku biasa saja, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pergi. Aku malas. Aku meraih kotak tersebut dan mengambil kertas yang ada di dalamnya. Begitu pun dengan member Shinyster lainnya. Pada hitungan ketiga, aku membuka kertas yang bertuliskan nomor 4. Siapa coupleku?

Kami menunjukkan nomor kami masing-masing dan akhirnya aku mengetahui siapa pasanganku. Renji. Gitaris yang sempat mengajariku tadi. Aku menoleh ke Ichigo, ia menatapku kosong. Ada apa dengan dia?

**End of Rukia's POV**

Pasangan pun sudah ditetapkan, Ichigo berpasangan dengan seorang shinyster bernama Senna, Renji dengan Rukia, Hisagi dengan Rangiku, Toushirou dengan Hinamori dan Uryuu dengan Tatsuki. Konser itu akhirnya diselesaikan dengan lagu terakhir Shinys dari album terbarunya.

Rukia yang sebentar akan pulang, panik ketika menyadari handphonenya tidak ada di saku rok sekolahnya. "Aku yakin aku membawanya!" gumam Rukia, ia mencoba mengingat dimana ia terakhir meletakkannya. "Ini bukan mimpi kan? Aku harus kembali ke ruang ganti artis-artis itu untuk mengambil hp ku kembali?" katanya sambil merosot jatuh pada tiang halte bus. "Tidak perlu kok! Ini hp mu!"

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat tangan Ichigo menyodorkan hpnya. "Ichigo! Ah terimakasihh!"

"Kau pulang sama siapa? Ini sudah larut malam," Rukia menggeleng, "mungkin aku akan mencari sebuah taxi yang lewat."

"Tidak, kau ikut denganku. Aku khawatir kalau kau pulang sendirian." Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia masuk kedalam mobil sebelum ia dapat berkata-kata.

Hisagi segera pindah kebangku belakang dan duduk bersama Renji agar Rukia dapat duduk bersebelahan dengan Ichigo. "Rumah mu dimana?" Tanya Ichigo.

"hmm, sedikit jauh dari sini. Lurus terus saja dulu sampai perempatan." Jawab Rukia yang mulai terlihat lelah karena hari ini. "Kau.. besok jangan telat ya. Maaf sebelumnya." Kata Ichigo lembut.

"Maaf untuk apa? Tidak apa-apa kok. Asal aku bersenang-senang disana dan ketika pulang aku harus membawa oleh-oleh." Gurau Rukia sambil menatap lelah Ichigo. "Baiklah, kau tinggal minta saja sama Renji. Dia kan pasanganmu." Jawab Ichigo sambil membuang muka kearah jendela. Untuk beberapa saat Rukia menatap Ichigo heran, "mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Katanya dalam hati.

Mobil alphard hitam bertuliskan SHINYS pada body mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan rumah keluarga Kuchiki. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, sampai jumpa besok."

Ichigo menatap punggung Rukia yang perlahan menjauh dan menghilang ke balik pintu rumahnya. "Entah kenapa, jauh di dalam aku merasa kecewa."

Ichigo memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya, terlelap di dalam mobil sebelum sampai di hotel carpe.

**CHAPTER 2 END - TBC**

* * *

**hehe .. ini update chapter keduanya ..**

**kalo ada salah pengetikan ato nama , maafkan sayaaaaaa T_T**

**untuk Kurosaki Miyuki : Wahh, terimakasih yaa uda ikutin updates nya ! :D hehe iyaa , sifatnya agak aku ubah sedikit biar kesannya agak beda sih. maaf ya kalo alurnya terasa terlalu cepat, aku masih agak bingung hehe .. tapi skali lagi makasihh ya :D**

**untuk niazz : thx lohh uda baca hehe :)**

**yaapp , last words .. review please :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Celebrity Punishment**

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

Pairing : IchiRuki .

Genre : Friendship, romance

Warning : Abal-abal , fanfic pertama dari anak berumur 14 tahun. Masih banyak kesalahan, dan aku tau itu. Maaf kalo ceritanya aneh, ga nyambung dan yang pastinya banyak kekurangan.

A/N : Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari kpop sebenernya, dari boyband FT Island dan dari aku sendiri yang dulu amat sangat tidak menyukai kpop tapi akhirnya luluh. Wkwkwk

**Don't like don't read !**

**Enjoy reading ~**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 - DAY 3**

**Rukia's POV**

Aku merebahkan diri diatas ranjang. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan, dan menakjubkan, dan.. hahh, entahlah. Aku pusing, semuanya terlalu mendadak untukku. Aku tak pernah setuju kalau jadwal keseharianku harus di selipkan dengan aktivitas yang menurutku tidak penting ini. Tour? Yang benar saja, aku lebih baik menghabiskan waktuku belajar atau membaca buku di perpustakaan. Belum lagi, ketika besok aku harus berhadapan dengan shinyster di kelasku. Aku harus apa, ketika mereka melihat aku di konser Shinys kemarin? Mereka bisa saja menganggap aku munafik, mengatakan tidak suka bleach tapi menghadiri konser shinys. AH! Aku memejamkan mata dan menutup wajahku dengan bantal. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan duduk di depan meja belajarku. Meraih laptop yang aku simpan di dalam lemari sebelah kiri ku. "Lebih baik aku menghubungi nii-sama saja kali ya.." Aku menekan icon bertuliskan skype. Aku ingin ber'webcam dengan nii-sama. Jam segini, di US lagi jam kerja kan, mungkin nii-sama sedang kerja.

**_Byakuya: Ada apa, Rukia?_**

**_Rukia: Ah, nii-sama lagi sibuk ya?_**

**_Byakuya: Tidak juga, sekarang lagi break. Ada apa? Wajahmu terlihat lelah._**

Nii-sama memang adalah satu-satunya orang yang selama ini bias mengerti tentang aku. Aku melepas seulas senyuman ke arah webcam tersebut..

**_Rukia: Hari ini memang lelah. Nii-sama mau dengar_**** ceritaku?**

**_Byakuya: Boleh, kakak sedang tidak sibuk sekarang. _**

**_Rukia: Jadi begini, saat penerbangan kakak lepas landas kemarin, aku bertemu seorang artis. Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia-_**

**_Byakuya: Tunggu, Kurosaki ichigo, katamu?_**

**_Rukia: Iya, kenapa?_**

**_Byakuya: Hmm lalu apa yang terjadi?_**

Saat itu, aku merasa ada yang aneh. Apa jangan-jangan Nii-sama mengenal Ichigo? Ah, mungkin firasatku saja, kan?

**_Rukia: Ya, saat itu ia kelaparan. Jadi aku terpaksa menemaninya makan. Lalu, karna dia bukan penduduk kota ini, aku jadi harus mengantarnya ke hotel Carpe, tempat penginapannya selama di Karakura. Dan hari ini, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengannya lagi dan menghadiri konsernya yang sungguh sangat amat ramai. Huh. Itu yang membuatku lelah._**

**_Byakuya: Oh ya? Setelah itu? Aku tidak yakin berakhir di situ. Ada yang terjadi lagi kan?_**

**_Rukia: Yaaaa begitu. Karena perbuatan si ichigo itu, aku jadi harus ikut Tour dia dengan teman-temannya itu._**

**_Byakuya: Tour gimana maksudnya?_**

**_Rukia: Jadi Ichigo itu artis penyanyi band Shinys, dan mereka konser disini kemarin. Katanya, mereka tidak akan hanya di Karakura, mereka akan tour ke beberapa kota dekat Karakura. Dan ada 5 orang yang terpilih untuk menjadi partner mereka selama tour._**

**_Byakuya: Dan kau salah satunya?_**

**_Rukia: Yap, merepotkan sekali kan? Aku tidak mau pergi._**

**_Byakuya: Pergi saja, daripada di rumah sendirian terus, kan? Anggap saja liburan sekolah._**

**_Rukia: Hey, Nii-sama! Mana bisa seperti itu? Mengapa nii-sama dengan segampang itu mengizinkan aku pergi begitu saja? Aku kenal dengan artis-artis itu saja baru kemarin._**

KESAL! Tidak seperti biasanya Nii-sama seperti ini. Pergi saja, katanya? Apa-apaan itu. Padahal aku berharap agar nii-sama tidak mengizinkan aku pergi agar aku punya alasan kepada Shinys untuk tidak bisa ikut serta dalam tournya. Huhhh.

**_Byakuya: Artis kan? Kakak rasa tidak akan ada apa-apa. Sudah, pergi saja. Kakak mengizinkan mu. Jarang-jarang dapat izin kan? Sudah ya, kakak ada kerjaan. _**

**_Rukia: Hey, nii-_**

"AHH! Meninggalkan begitu saja! Sejak kapan nii-sama mengesalkan seperti ini!" Ingin rasanya aku melempar laptop yang ada di depanku ini, mematahkannya, menginjaknya, membelahnya, dan.. dan.. ah! "Tidur sajalah!"

**End of Rukia's POV**

RINGGG! Jam alarm Rukia berbunyi keras hingga tiap sudut kamarnya. Dengan mata masih terpejam, tangan Rukia meraba dan mencari jam alarm nya yang terletak di sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya. "Mana.. sih.." Tetap berusaha mencari letak jam alarm tersebut, Rukia bergerak semakin ke kanan agar meraih jam tersebut. BRUK!

"Aww. S-Sakit.." Mata Rukia terbuka lebar seketika ia jatuh dari ranjang. Rukia menaruh kembali selimutnya yang ikut tertarik dengannya ke atas ranjang lalu bangkit berdiri. Dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, ia berjalan sempoyongan ke kamar mandi. Menggosok gigi seperti orang mabuk dan mencuci mukanya.

Ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin, memperhatikan kantung matanya yang semakin hitam, "Semalam benar-benar malam yang indah. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Huh." Setelah me'lap wajahnya dengan handuk, ia mengenakan baju seragamnya dan menyisir rambutnya. "Syukurlah kemarin tidak ada PR sama sekali." Gumamnya sendiri. Setelah merapikan buku pelajarannya, ia menoleh ke arah jam dan menemukan bahwa, "TIDAK! Aku telat!"

"Yang benar saja! Seorang Rukia harus telat sampai di sekolah!" Rukia menyambar tasnya, memakai sepatu asal, dan menggigit sehelai roti lalu berlari keluar dari rumahnya ke arah jalan raya untuk mencari taxi.

"Aku menyesal tinggal di rumah yang jauh dari sekolah," batin Rukia tak tenang. Sudah 15 menit lewat namun tak ada taxi yang muncul di hadapannya. "Sial!"

Rukia memutuskan untuk lari ke tempat pemberhentian bus yang bisa di katakana lumayan jauh. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari layaknya seekor cheetah mengejar mangsanya. Rambutnya yang ia sisir sebelomnya berevolusi sangat cepat menjadi acak-acakan yang tidak karuan. Sampainya di halte bus, ia melihat seorang kakek tua yang duduk di pojokan bangku halte. Ia mendekatinya lalu bertanya, "kakek, apa ada bus yang lewat?" Kakek tersebut menoleh ke arah Rukia, lalu menatap kedepan lagi. Rukia sweatdrop. "Err, kakek?" menatap kakek yang bertingkah laku aneh itu, Rukia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lagi. "kakek, apakah ada bus yang lewat disini?"

Rukia menelan ludah menunggu jawaban kakek tersebut. Bahkan hal seperti ini saja dapat membuat Rukia panik luar biasa. Sang kakek menggeleng, "Bus yang beberapa menit yang lalu adalah bus yang terakhir." Rukia melongo parah, ia sudah mematung dan bingung apakah ia harus tertunduk suram atau berlutut mengucap syukur atas nasib yang amat baik itu (atau buruk?). "I HATE THISSS-"

"Rukia!" panggil seseorang. Rukia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sebuah alphard hitam. disana keluarlah kepala Ichigo dari jendela mobil. "Ichigo!" Rukia terharu, menebak apakah ichigo dating sebagai malaikat penolong hidupnya. Saat itu ia tidak memikirkan kekesalannya terhadap apa yang terjadinya sebelumnya. "Ichigo, tolong aku." Rukia memasang neko eyes, membuat Ichigo nervous, "ah-oh-eh-hmm-i-iya naik aja ke mobil."

Rukia memasang senyuman kebahagiaan lalu menaiki mobil tersebut dan duduk di belakang bersama Renji.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menoleh kebelakang. "Aku mau ke sekolah, dan sekarang tinggal 15 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk bunyi."

"Sekolahnya dimana? Kau ga akan telat, tenang aja." Kata Ichigo santai, dan tersenyum. Rukia mengernyit, "Yang benar? Sekolahku saja masih jauh, mana mungkin sampai dalam 15 menit?" Tidak menanggapi ketidakmungkinan itu, Ichigo meminta Rukia menunjukkan jalan pada supir. Di sela-sela waktu, Rukia merapikan rambutnya yang kembali berantakan tadi. Ia mengaduk isi tasnya mencari sisir dan kaca yang kian tak muncul. "Ah, sisir dan kacaku tertinggal!" gerutunya sendirian, tidak menyadari bahwa orang disampingnya telah memperhatikannya sedari tadi. "Cuma poni aja kok yang berantakkan," Renji tersenyum dan merapikan poni Rukia dengan lembut.

DEG! Rukia terdiam seketika, "makasih," lagaknya sok cool menutupi kegugupan yang tengah ia rasakan dan detak jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang. "Hey Rukia! Tunjukkan jalannya! Malah berduaan di belakang, cih." Ucap Ichigo, sinis?

"Ah, iya maaf. Tinggal lururs aja kok," lalu melirik Ichigo yang langsung membuang muka ke arah jendela. "Apa coba perubahan sikapnya itu," gumam Rukia pelan.

Tanpa menghiraukan ichigo yang tiba-tiba badmood itu, Rukia asyik ngobrol dengan Renji. "Rukia, nanti jangan telat ya." Kata Renji. "Memangnya kumpul dimana dan jam berapa?" Tanya rukia sambil merapikan kembali isi tasnya. "Di hotel carpe, jam 4 sore."

"Jam 4 sore ya? Uhh.."

"Ada apa? Tidak bisakah?" Tanya Renji. "Aku pulang sekolah jam 1 siang. Sedangkan rumahku jauh dari sekolah maupun hotel carpe, jadi yaa.. aku terpaksa menunggu di sekolah deh lalu langsung ke hotel carpe sekitar setengah 4."

Mendengar hal itu, Ichigo refleks menoleh kebelakang. "Jem-"

"Aku jemput mau?" Tawar Renji.

Ichigo yang sudah di dahului oleh Renji kembali menatap kedepan, memutuskan untuk diam sambil melihat ke gedung-gedung tinggi yang mereka lewati dari kaca jendela.

"Jemput? Boleh memangnya? Kamu bisa?" ujar Rukia. "Hmm, bisa saja. Mau?"

"MAU!" kata Rukia semangat. "Ya sudah, pulang sekolah aku jemput ya."

Setelah melewati lampu merah di perempatan jalan, mereka sampai di sebuah gedung megah bercat biru keungu-unguan. Tinggal 2 menit sebelum security sekolah menutup gerbang, dengan terpontang-panting Rukia melompat keluar dari mobil dan berlari tergesa-gesa mengejar waktu. "Makasih ya! Maaf aku buru-buru!"

"Padahal.. ada yang mau aku katakan padanya," Ichigo menatap punggung Rukia yang perlahan menjauh dari mobilnya.

**Rukia's POV**

Melihat arah jarum jam yang 2 menit lagi akan mencapai angka 12, aku langsung melesat keluar dari mobil. Aku berlari, hampir lupa mengucapkan terimakasih pada Shinys. "Makasih ya! Maaf aku buru-buru!"

Aku melanjutkan perjuanganku mengejar waktu, menyusuri koridor dan hampir jatuh terpeleset. Ah, aku tidak akan bisa sampai tepat waktu. Ayolah ku mohon, seandainya waktu bisa ku hentikan!

Sesampai di depan kelas, aku melihat Bu Anna sedang menulis catatan di papan tulis. Yoshh, aku akan lewat pintu belakang.

Aku membuka pintu kelas dengan sangat amat pelan, lembut dan anggun agar tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Setelah berhasil, aku merangkak pelan menuju bangku ku. Syukurlah aku duduk di barisan belakang. Sedetik setelah aku mau meraih kaki bangku ku, teman ku tanpa dosa menyapaku, "eh? Rukia? Ohayou!"

Ah! Ingin rasa nya aku menyumpal mulut temanku itu dengan penghapus papan tulis. Padahal, usahaku sedikit lagi akan berhasil agar tidak ketahuan. Namun semuanya sudah sia-sia. Honto ni, Kami-sama.. tatsukete T_T

Aku yang masih dalam posisi merangkak, merasakan aura membunuh didepanku. Bu Anna, itu pasti Bu Anna. Hufftt.. dengan penuh keberanian, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat sosok membunuh Bu Anna dengan kacamata tebalnya yang berkilau di tambah background tengkorak di hiasi petir (imajinasi terlalu tinggi). "Bu Anna.. o-ohayou. Hehe." Sapa ku dengan suara bergetar. "Sudah jam berapa ini, Tuan Putri Kuchiki?" kata Bu Anna dengan suara horror.

"M-Maaf bu, s-s-saya telat…" bersiap-siap menutup telinga, "KELUAR!" aku menerima teriakan seorang guru yang amat dahsyat.

Sambil keluar dengan ekspresi tak bernyawa, aku menutup pintu kelas dan berdiri bersandar pada tembok tepat di samping loker para murid. "haahhh.." Aku menghela nafas lalu menatap barisan semut di lantai, "seandainya aku seperti semut.."

**End of Rukia'as POV**

**Renji's POV**

Entah kenapa, sejak di mobil tadi hingga sekarang, ichigo tidak mau berbicara denganku. Padahal biasanya kita pasti asyik ngomongin bola, ato konsep musik untuk album selanjutnya.

"Hoi Ichigo, ada apa denganmu?" kata ku dengan suara khas ku seperti biasa. Namun, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, bahkan tidak menoleh padaku.

"Shinys! Latihan akan segera di mulai 5 menit lagi." Seru seorang staff mengingatkan kita yang sedang bersantai di ruang ganti.

"Hoi Ichigo, aku tidak tau apa yang salah denganmu. Tapi, jangan membawakan masalahmu kedalam latihan ato pekerjaan nanti." Aku mengingatkannya sebelum menyusul yang lainnya ke studio latihan. Aku membalikkan badan, melihat ichigo masih duduk diam di kursi tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Aku menghela nafas, lalu betul-betul meninggalkan ruang ganti itu.

Sampainya di studio, aku meraih gitar acoustic Fender GDC-200SCE ku yang terletak di sebelah ampli bertuliskan Marshall. Sambil mengatur treble dan lain sebagainya, aku terus menatap ke arah pintu karna Ichigo belum datang dari tadi. Setelah semua persiapan selesai, kita semua melakukan pemanasan masing-masing sebari menunggu ichigo yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang.

Sudah lebih dari 15 menit kita semua menunggu, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda dari Ichigo. Kemana sebenarnya dia?

"Biarkan aku pergi menge'checknya!" Kataku melangkah pergi dari studio tersebut dan menuju ruang ganti. Kemungkinan saja, ichigo masih ada disana. Dan benar dugaanku, aku melihat sosok ichigo yang masih duduk di tempat yang sama, dengan posisi yang sama. "Hoi ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan? Semua menunggumu! Sampai kapan kau akan menghabiskan waktu berdiam disini?" kataku panjang lebar.

Ichigo melirik ku tajam, lalu berjalan lewatiku tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. "Apa-apaan orang itu," gumamku.

Aku kembali ke studio, mendapati ichigo berdiri sambil memegang stand mic di depannya. Setelah semuanya berkumpul dan siap, latihan pun di mulai dengan ketukan drum dari Histugaya.

**_zasetsu mamire ryuukou ni magire shiawase na furi o shite utau  
motto hashire to iikikashite mubou ni mo sotto kazakami e  
kita michi o ichibetsu yutori wa gomen shimensoka sansen ni tsugu ONE GAME  
yama ari tani ari gake ari chiri wa tsumotteku  
hateshinai tabi no tochuu de machi no hazure ni tachiyoru  
tsukareta ryouashi o sotto nagedashite nekorobu to kurikaesareru asai nemuri  
nando mo onaji ano yokogao nando mo onaji ano kotoba o  
ikiteru dake de kanashii to omou no wa watashi dake na no to  
TABAKO no kemuri ga chuu o uneri utsuro ni kieru  
kitto mada chikara naki osanai hi ni  
minakute ii kanashimi o mitekita kimi wa ima  
koraenakute ii namida o koraete sugoshiteru  
honto no koto-_**

"STOP!" manager shinys memberhentikan latihan kami. Menurutku wajar, ada yang berbeda dengan nyanyian Ichigo hari ini. Walaupun pitch nya sudah sempurna, tetapi ada yang 'missing'.

"Ichigo, bernyanyilah dengan benar!" tegas manager. Ichigo hanya diam menunduk, tidak memberikan respon sama sekali. "Jangan beri ekspresi seperti itu saat bernyanyi!"

"Benar ichigo, ada yang aneh denganmu hari ini." Lanjutku.

"PITCH KU SEMPURNA! APA MAU MU SEKARANG!?" emosi ichigo meledak, membuatku terkejut.

"Aku tau pitch mu sempurna, tapi sekarang kau tidak menyanyikan nya dengan 'hati'! Itulah kekuranganmu!" aku reflek membentaknya kembali. Ya, ia bernyanyi namun tidak memiliki hati. Sebagus apapun lagu itu, tetapi jika tidak bernyanyi dengan hati, sama saja dengan lagu yang tidak punya arti.

"Entahlah! Aku muak!" Ichigo melempar stand mic yang ia pegang, untung saja tidak jatuh karena segera di tangkap oleh ku dengan tangan kiri ku. Ichigo meninggalkan studio, membanting pintu dengan keras tanpa memikirkan apakah pintu itu akan rusak atau tidak. Studio itu hening, tidak ada yang berani berkata-kata. Aku menghela nafas.

"Latihan hari ini, cukup sampai disini dulu." Ucap manager dengan suara yang lelah. Aku, dan teman-teman lainnya segera merapikan alat musik.

Setelah kejadian itu, aktivitas kami selanjutnya menjadi kacau. Semuanya dibatalkan hanya karena ketidak profesionalitas ichigo, yang membawa masalah pribadinya kedalam pekerjaan. Hal ini membuat jadwal ku menjadi free. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk membawa mobil bmw yang sudah di sediakan sony music untuk menjemput Rukia.

"Renji, mau kemana?" Tanya Hisagi. "Menjemput Rukia, tidak akan lama kok." Aku mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di atas meja sebelah dokumen-dokumen yang entah isinya apa, lalu beranjak pergi.

**End of Renji's POV**

Back to school..

"Hari ini melelahkan sekali," Rukia menghela nafas, setelah keluar dari ruang kerja Bu Anna. Tidak salah lagi, Rukia disidang dan mendapatkan hukuman karena ketelatannya tadi pagi+penyelinapannya yang gagal. Baru saja lepas dari aura pembunuhan itu, si kembar Milarose dan Apache datang menghadang langkah kaki Rukia.

"Eh kau, apa maksudmu datang ke konser Shinys kemarin!?" Kata Apache sambil melihat silang tangannya didepan dada. "Hee?" jawab Rukia yang sudah pusing tak karuan, disidang sana sini dan sekarang harus berhadapan dengan dua makhluk freak ini. "Jangan pura-pura ga tau! Pakai acara terpilih sebagai partner Renji pula!" tanpa menanggapi kalimat Milarose, Rukia berjalan melewati mereka dengan ekspresi datar tak bersemangat dan tak berniat untuk memulai keributan karena hal yang tidak penting.

"Rukia!" teriak Inoue. Rukia memperjelas pandangannya dan melihat Inoue mendekat padanya. "Oh, Inoue? Ada apa?" Tanya Rukia datar.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu, wajahmu pucat." Jawab Inoue.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya lelah." Rukia memegang kepala nya yang terasa sangat pusing, lalu berjalan sempoyongan di sebelah Inoue.

"Oh ya, kemarin aku melihatmu ke atas panggung. Dan kau terpilih menjadi partner Renji. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau tidak membeli tiket konser Shinys?" Inoue menatap Rukia penasaran. "Ah, jangan bicarakan hal itu, aku pusing. Sepertinya aku tidak akan ikut jam pelajaran terkahir. Biarkan aku ke UKS, aku ingin istirahat." Suara lemas Rukia sangat terdengar jelas. Inoue yang menyadari akan hal itu, mengantarnya ke UKS sesuai dengan kemauan Rukia. Setelah itu, ia meninggalkan Rukia sendirian berbaring di ranjang UKS itu.

Setelah kurang lebih 1 setengah jam Rukia terlelap, ia terbangun setelah mendengar suara bel. "Bel pulang, ya?" gumam Rukia. Rukia berjalan keluar dari UKS dengan badan yang sedikit lemas. kepalanya yang pusing sudah mendingan setelah beristirahat tadi.

Sesaat Rukia berjalan melewati gerbang masuk sekolah, seseorang yang tak asing memanggil namanya. "Rukia!"

Rukia yang mengenal suara itu langsung menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu. Ia menghampir mobil bmw yang terparkir di samping kanan luar sekolah, "Renji!"

"Cepat naik," ujar Renji. Rukia mengangguk, lalu membuka pintu depan di sebelah kiri mobil.

"Hey, itu Renji kan!?"

"Iya itu Renji! Sedang apa ia disini?"

"Kyaaaa Renji-kunnn!"

Tanpa sengaja, beberapa murid perempuan melihat sosok Renji dari balik kaca jendela mobil. Menyadari hal itu, Renji bergegas menginjak gas dan meninggalkan sekolah itu.

"sepertinya tadi Renji-kun bersama seorang perempuan ya, mirip Rukia-chan." Gumam seorang murid.

**Rukia's POV**

"Makasih ya, Renji. Kau benar-benar menjemputku." aku memberikan senyuman kecil kepada Renji. "Yapp, tentu saja aku menjemputmu. Apa kau kira aku bergurau saat aku berkata aku akan menjemputmu?" aku tertawa, begitu juga dengan Renji.

"Tadi, Shinys latihan kan untuk konser di Hueco Mundo? Bagaimana? Berjalan dengan lancar kah?" Tanya ku, karena bingung ingin menanyakan apa. Daripada harus mempertahankan suasana yang hening, kan?

"Tidak berjalan lancar sama sekali. Aktifitas hari ini, semua nya di batalkan." Kata Renji yang sedang fokus menyetir. "Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Jawaban Renji membuatku terkejut, apakah masalahnya sangat besar hingga semua jadwal harus di batalkan seperti itu?

"Ichigo, entah kenapa hari ini dia terlihat aneh. Ia tidak mau ngomong. Tadi saat latihan, ia datang telat. Lalu, ia juga bernyanyi tidak seperti biasanya. Tiba-tiba saja, ia emosi dan meninggalkan latihan begitu saja. Setiap kali aku bertanya ada apa, ia tidak mau menjawab apapun." Jelas Renji panjang lebar.

"kalau begitu, kita coba segera kesana. Aku akan coba bicara dengannya, mungkin saja aku bisa membantu." Jawabku. Renji mengangguk, lalu berbelok ke kiri saat sampai di perempatan yang aku lewati saat pertama kali aku mengantar Ichigo ke hotel carpe.

Berbicara tentang ichigo, aku terkejut, padahal tadi pagi ia baik-baik saja. Walaupun, sekilas ia terlihat badmood saat di mobil. Ichigo marah karna hal apa? Apa ada sangkut pautnya dengan ku ya? Aku jadi khawatir.

Hey.. tunggu. Apa kataku tadi? Khawatir?

Aku.. khawatir dengan Ichigo?

**CHAPTER 3 END - TBC**

* * *

**Akhirnyaa .. setelah sekian lama, aku bisa update chapter ke tiganya *nangis***

**Maaf ya karna telat update, tahun lalu aku sibuk ngurusin ulangan, dan hal-hal berbau natal dan tahun baru lainnya. kebanyakan latihan band, band, dan band, membuat aku jadi ga bisa menyentuh laptop untuk ngetik huhuhu..**

**dannnnnn, makasii yaa yangf udah review :***

**duh senengnya, bahkan ada yang jadiin favs. Hal ini bener2 pertama kali banget buat aku X'D**

**untuk Haruki1244: Makasih ya uda baca, hehe. iyah! aku pasti semangat! Tunggu update'an ku selanjutnya yaa . once again, thank youuu ({})**

**untuk Naruzhea AiChi: Makasih ya uda baca , dan nge'review :D**

**untuk : Makasih ya uda baca hehe, dan uda di jadiin favs fanfic nya. seneng banget deh . hahahaha. Ini chapter ke3 ku, maaf kalo telat ya. hehe untuk update'an selanjutnya, di tunggu yaa :D**

**Buat selanjutnya, aku pasti berusaha buat lebih baik lagi ! makasi ya buat dukungannya hehe.**

**last words, review please :D**


End file.
